Erron Braddock
Erron is a tribute made by Xax. Please don't use Erron without his permission. Tribute Form Name: ' Erron Braddock '''Age: ' 17 'District: ' 11 'Gender: ' Male 'Eye Color: ' Brown 'Hair Color: ' Black 'Height: ' 6'4 'Personality: ' Regardless of his distinctively tough and somewhat condescending appearance, Erron would be most likely described by his family and friends as a carefree and reckless individual. He is jovial, humorous and serious when needed. He is much of a perfectionist and demands very high standards for himself. He tends to feel lonely when not around trustworthy people. An extrovert and social personality. He is kind, humble and much of a risk taker, as long as what he intends to do ends in the best way possible. He is also a temporary young man. He gets quickly passionate and obsessive over something, only to forget about it and lose interest in it a few months later. He is very mentally stable and has an immensely high emotional intelligence, knowing how to control his emotions and when to show them. The last two features of his personality do affect in his personal relationships at times. With a short lapse of attention; gets easily distracted. '''Fears: * Dying from lack of oxygen * Claustrophobia * Food poisoning Strengths: * Great skill with traps. * Physical strength. * High mental stability/High emotional intelligence. Weaknesses: * Focuses too much on specific things and sometimes gets distracted. * Perfectionist. * Obsessive with interests. Weapons: * Scimitar * Sword * Sickle Strategy: Training Strategy: To be determined depending on the games. Private Training Strategy: To be determined depending on the games. Interview Angle: To be determined depending on the games. Bloodbath Strategy: To be determined depending on the games. Games Strategy: To be determined depending on the games. Backstory Despite living in one of the poorest districts, Erron was fortunate enough to be born into a middle-class family. They were the envy of most families because they were renowned for their expertise in growing the perfect crops. Because of this they got higher pay than any of their colleagues. Erron was expected to carry on the knowledge of the perfect crop to his children if he were to have any. At first he was interested in it because of how beautiful the crop always appeared. As a test his parents smuggled some tomato seeds back home for him to test. He would follow his parents’ instructions carefully and precisely, having been told that accuracy was the key between an ok crop and a brilliant crop. Despite following the instructions, however, the tomatoes didn’t quite hit that perfection his parents wanted. They didn’t worry though: They knew Erron needed practice before his produce would be just like theirs. In spite of the practice, Erron’s crops were never perfect. At this point his parents showed concern: It was supposed to be in their blood to make the best fruit and vegetables in the farm. What made it worse was that Erron was losing interest in agriculture as a whole, and as a result he would often walk around with his friends doing practically nothing. Erron, in the meantime, was considering whether or not he deserved to be born into his family or not. He knew that his parents were disappointed in his ability to successfully produce crops at an ‘ok’ degree and nothing more. Sometimes he even wondered if they were going to throw him out or not. Feeling frustrated, he would just sit on his bed and think about random events he knew of. Originally, Erron considered trying to grow more crops in order to curb his everyday boredom. However his friends introduced him to a trap-maker, who would try to catch pesky rats and mice around the district with his traps. They all worked for him by creating some of the traps and delivering them to the customer’s houses. Erron found himself loving the job instantly. He took on both roles and ended up with a good pay, worth a little more than if it was one of his parents doing their usual job. When they found out about this, Erron’s average crops didn’t matter because he was still helping them fight into a better life, and through something he could do well and enjoy at the same time. The only problem was that some of the pieces for the traps had to be kept at home, including poison. Once, his mother accidentally added some to a meal she was cooking and left them sick. Although Erron and his father were only left with convulsions, his mother ended up with breathing difficulties. Since then, he has learnt to stay well clear of poisons. Other than the mistake made, nothing too major occurred in Erron’s life. Well, that was until he was reaped for the games. (Kudos for Cait who made the backstory ^.^) Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Males Category:District 11 Category:17 year olds Category:Unfinished